Her favourite book
by AlphaWolfRS
Summary: This is just a little short story I wrote for Highschool Dxd. And I mean really short. Its about Issei having a dream were Rias ask's him to read to her because he wants to apologize for the incident at the Kyoto trip. Rated K for a little kissy kissy scene in Issei's dream.


07:00 PM, Occult Research Clubroom.

It was a couple of day's after the school trip, I was sitting in the occult research club thinking about some stuff. The thing I was thinking about.. was Buchou. I still remembered her glowing oppai clearly but I feel like making up for it some how. Even If Buchou is really kind and forgive's me for a whole lot of stuff that I do, I feel guilty alot. It must have been really embarassing even for me a little bit, although her oppai are amazing in every way imaginable, hhaaaa.. Ack! No I have to think of a way to make up, not be perverted! Hmmm. Maybe I should just ask directly. Im sure Buchou would understand. Alright let's do that then! Buchou was at her desk at the moment looking over some paper's I got up and came over to the desk.

"Hm? Oh, Ise did you need something?" Buchou asked me. "Uh, well not really but, It's about the Kyoto trip and what happened, with you." Buchou's face went red instantly. I guess she's still a little traumetized.. "Y-Yes?" "Well you see I know it's all done now and stuff, but.. I feel like I owe you something, to say sorry." Buchou smiled. "That's fine you don't need to do anything, you make me happy enough already." "No, I mean it! Anything you want me to do, even if it's just a contract or something!" Buchou put on a look of suprise. "Hmmm, well maybe there is one thing..." I smiled happily. "What is it?" Buchou got up and walked over to a bookshelf she looked for a bit and then pulled out a book with a blue cover.

She then walked back over to me and handed me the book. "You can read to me." Read to Buchou? Me? "R-Read to you?" "Mmhm, Its my favourite book, ive been reading that over and over since I was little, and i really wanted you to read it to me." I looked at the book, it seems pretty old. Its one of those book's that dont have the title on the cover. Hmmm, well if Buchou want's me to I will! "Okay! If it's for you ill do it." Buchou blushed a bit and then sat down on the couch. I sat next to her and opened to the first page. Before I could start Buchou rested her head on my shoulder. Uh, Buchou is leaning on me while I read to her! Best day evveerrr! I then hapilly began reading to buchou. The story fit the theme of something like a fantasy world full of knight's and witches. But then again, the world im in has those to... But anyway the story started of with a knight named Ilvaldi seeing a wealthy girl in a village walking down the road, the knight falls in love with the girl just by seeing her, and the girl too see's the knight and plan's to talk to him, but the knight is captured by some evil wizard.

The girl learn's of this and goes off to save him, she succeed's in rescuing the knight and he swear's loyalty to her. They go on a small adventure afterword but dont realise their feeling's for eachother, but then in the end the knight finally adresses her by name for he did not untill the end. The two then kiss and marry. Its quite typical for a fantasy adventure, but it's nice for a book. "The end." I said closing the book. "Thankyou Ise, that was nice. Do you know why that's my favourite book?" "Uhh, no, why?" Buchou looked up at me. "Because everytime I read it, I thought about how id like to have a knight fall in love with me and id go and save him. Every girl think's like that once in awhile. But I like it even more now..

Because, Ive finally found my knight." Eh? Wait "Knight"?! Like Kiba?! Before I could ask, Buchou continued. "Or rather... "Pawn"." Buchou smiled softly. Huh? Pawn? ... MEEEEEEEEEEE!? Buchou! Im-Im-... Im the one you compare to the knight in the story?! Im so freaking happy! I beamed with joy and astonishment. Buchou looked at me and her face went red as her hair. "B-Buchou! Really?!" "Ise, you dont have to get that excited... I mean.. you knew already, right?" Eh? "Knew what?" Buchou looked sad.

"You know what happened in the end with the knight and the girl... He.." Eh? This is confusing.. what should I do.. It feel's like Buchou's waiting for something..  
W-Well I could... Buchou was looking away right now. I slowly extended my arm's around Buchou. And then, *Hug* I pulled Buchou closer. "Ah, Ise." "Im, sorry." I tried to pull away but Buchou stopped me. "No, It's okay.. Y-You can hug me." "O-Okay.." I put my arm's back around her and hugged. I felt Buchou's warm hand's on my back. So now we are just sitting here, hugging eachother. It's a bit awkward, but I like it. "Hey, Ise. Do you like this?" "Y-Yes, It's the best!" "That's good to hear... We can do more than hugging you know.."  
Huh?! M-More than hugging?! "L-Like w-what?" Buchou looked into my eyes and came closer. "Do I need to answer, Ise?" B-Buchou... "Ise... Kiss me.." Kiss her?! Right now?! *Gulp* I swallowed my spit and nodded at Buchou. Our faces drew closer. *CHU* Our lip's met and I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Buchou gave me a goodbye kiss before the trip, but it wasnt as long as this.

Buchou put her arm's around my neck. I felt something enter my mouth. Ah! Is that? Buchou's toungue! I feel like I could fall asleep here... "Buchoou.." "So cute.. Ise, are you dreaming about me?"  
Eh? I opened my eyes. Im still in the clubroom but its day time and everything is sideways.. Was that.. A DREAM?! "Eh?!" I turned to see Buchou hovering over me. I was lying on her lap.  
"Buchou?" "Ah, your awake. You were murmering in your sleep you know?" Shit! So that was a dream! Comeon... "So that was a dream?" "Dream? I heard you talking about me in your sleep so I assume thats what your talking about, Right?" Im silent... "Buchou?" "Yes, Ise?" I sat up and faced Buchou. "What is your favourite book? Infact dont tell me, show me."

"My favourite book? Why do you want to know?" "Its not important, please just show me it." Buchou shrugged and got up. I watched as she went over to the book shelf and puled out a book...  
It had a blue cover... She came back over and handed me the book. It looked exactly the same as the one in my dream. "Can you tell me why you wanted to know now?" Hmm well its a good time as any. "Buchou, can I read to you?" Buchou blushed and looked suprised. "Umm, I d-dont mind. Sure." Buchou sat down and looked at me. "But, why?" I smiled. "Cause you want me to read it to you." Buchou looked even more suprised. "H-How did you?" I just smiled and began... 


End file.
